


Santa's Helper

by GraceY_103



Category: Loki -, Marvel
Genre: Christmas one shot, Gen, Human AU, Loki has a few surprises of his own, Loki is a perceptive toddler, Momma frigga, Odin is a good dad, Papa Odin, Teenage!Thor, Thor tries, Thor wants to make Loki's Christmas magical, Toddler!Loki, Twas the Night Before Christmas, christmas tradition, no one can fool Loki, teeth aching cuteness
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceY_103/pseuds/GraceY_103
Summary: This is a translation of 'Santa's Helper' by chaosminion!한국어 번역입니다!





	Santa's Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosminion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/gifts).
  * A translation of [Santa's Helper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106096) by [chaosminion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion). 



 

“잘 자, 로키! 내일이면 산타가 선물을 가져왔는지 알 수 있을 거야!”

토르는 로키를 유아용 침대에 눕힌 뒤, 좋은 밤을 말해주며 달콤하고 작은 이마에 키스를 해주었다. 그런 다음 로키의 눈이 따라오는 것을 느끼며 뒤꿈치를 들어 조심스럽게 문을 나섰다. 삼십 분 후 다시 방문을 열자, 로키는 고른 숨을 내쉬며 아끼는 용 인형을 꼭 껴안은 채 곤히 잠들어 있었다. 혹시 몰라 토르는 로키를 살짝 찔러 보았지만 로키는 깨지 않았다.

다음 날 아침에 대한 환상에 눈에 띄게 신이 난 십대는 서둘러 계단을 내려와 필요한 것을 챙겼다.

크리스마스 트리의 반짝거리는 조명 옆 소파에서 어머니는 가만히 미소를 띄고 코코아를 홀짝이며 아들을 지켜보았다.

“그게 로키에게 통할지는 잘 모르겠구나,” 그녀는 음료를 저으면서 말했다.

토르는 바닥에 가루 설탕을 뿌리다 말고 올려다보았다.

“네? 왜요? 어머니랑 아버지께서 항상 저한테 해주셨잖아요. 엄청 좋아했는데!”

프리가의 웃음에 눈가에 주름이 잡혀 보였다. _늙은_ 것이 아니야, 토르는 생각했다. 지혜로운 거지.

“그래, 하지만 너는 로키와는 다른 아이였지.” 그녀는 말했다.

“그게 무슨 말이예요?” 토르는 골반에 손을 올리고는 대답을 요구했다.

“너는 쉽게 속일 수 있는 아이였고, 로키는 아니라는 말이지.” 옆 방으로부터 아버지의 거친 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

토르가 항의하고는 상처받은 표정으로 다시 준비를 하는 사이 프리가가 소리 내어 웃었다.

“그래도 _시도_ 는 해봐야죠,” 토르는 설탕을 더 뿌리며 웅얼거렸다. “로키도 이해할 수 있는 나이라고요. 난 이게 _특별했으면_ 좋겠어요.”

프리가는 하고 싶었던 말을 참고는 다시 음료를 홀짝였다. 어째서인지 자신의 생각이 옳다고 생각했지만, 사실 다음날 아침만이 정답을 알려줄 수 있었다. 지금 당장은 그녀의 아들이 바쁘게 방 안을 돌아다니는 것을 즐거움이 가득 찬 얼굴로 지켜보기로 했다. 나이 차이에도 불구하고 두 아들이 서로 이토록 사랑하는 것은 큰 다행이었다. 오딘과 처음 입양에 대해 얘기를 나누었을 때 그녀는 토르가 쉽게 설득이 될지 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 녹색 눈의 아기에 처음 눈을 들인 순간 토르는 이미 푹 빠져 있었다.

일단 토르의 계획에 발을 맞춰준 다음, 그 다음 어떻게 진행되는지 보아도 늦지 않았다.

 

프리가와 오딘이 자그마한 발이 자신들의 방을 향해 자박자박 걸어오는 것을 들었을 때는 크리스마스의 아침이 찾아온 지 얼마 지나지 않은 시간이었다. 발소리는 그들의 방을 지나쳤고, 곧이어 토르의 깊은 웃음소리가 들려왔다.

“좋은 아침, 로-로! 산타가 어젯밤에 왔다 갔는지 볼 준비됐어?” 작은 발들이 서툴게 계단을 내려오는 소리에 훨씬 큰 발소리가 합쳐졌다.

오딘이 신음하며 커다란 하품과 함께 일어난 뒤 가운을 향해 손을 뻗었다. “이거 재밌겠군,” 그는 아내에게 졸음이 섞인 미소를 지어주며 말했다.

“쉬, 망치지 말아요,” 터져 나오려는 웃음을 참으며 프리가가 대답했다.

두 부모가 걸어 나오자 밝은 녹색의 엘프 잠옷을 입은 로키가 바닥을 유심히 쳐다보고 있는 광경이 보였다. 바닥엔 눈으로 보일 수도 있는 하얀 가루로 된 큰 발자국들이 찍혀 있었고, 아이는 눈을 비비며 서있었다.

토르는 최선을 다해 가장 큰, 가짜로 충격 받은 표정을 지어 보이고 있었다.

“우와, 로키! 이것 좀 봐! 누가 발자국을 찍었을까?”

토르와 로키는 함께 거실에서 벽난로까지 이어진 발자국들을 따라갔다. 토르는 아주 훌륭한 작업을 해 두었다.

프리가와 오딘은 토르만큼 놀란 표정을 준비하며 기다렸다.

로키는 가만히 발자국을 쳐다보았다. 그런 다음 굴뚝을 바라보았다.

그리곤 그의 형을 향해 똑바로 손가락을 가리켰다. “또르! 또르 발!”

오딘이 프리가의 등 뒤에서 코웃음을 쳤고, 그녀는 세게 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.

토르는 어쩔 줄을 몰라 했다. “아-아니야, 로키. 산타 할아버지의 발자국 아니야? 봐, 심지어 굴뚝에서 내려왔다고! 다음에는 눈이 안 묻게 카펫이라도 깔아 놔야 되겠다, 그치?”

어린 아이는 몸을 숙여 손으로 가루를 막 만져보았다가 손가락을 입으로 가져가 핥아보았다.

“눙 아니야!” 아이는 턱에 설탕의 흔적을 묻힌 채 선언했다. “눙 아냐! 또르 발!”

그는 현관문으로 달려가 신발을 두는 곳에서 토르의 부츠를 꺼내 들더니 다시 거실로 뛰어와 하나의 발자국에 부츠를 갖다 대었다. 딱 맞았다. 토르는 이 모든 것을 입을 살짝 벌린 채 지켜보고 있었다.

“저 녀석 뛰어난 탐정이 될 수 있겠어.” 오딘이 하얗게 변하고 있는 수염을 쓸며 말했다.

토르는 아버지를 향해 상처받은 눈을 보이고는 다시 시도를 했다.

“그렇지만, 이것 봐 로키! 누군가가 모든 쿠키를 다 먹고는, 우유까지 마셨잖아!”

토르는 자신과 로키가 어젯밤에 내놓은 접시를 가리키며 말했다. 로키는 접시와 그 위의 부스러기를 보더니, 토르를 의자로 끌고 가 앉히고는 무릎 위로 기어 올라가 토르의 입을 벌려 마치 없어진 쿠키를 발견할 수 있는 것처럼 입 안을 살폈다.

“또르가 먹었어!” 로키가 소리쳤다.

프리가는 이 시점에 거의 참을 수 없는 지경에 이르러 있었다.  

“아침 먹을까, 얘들아?”

토르는 곧장 눈물을 흘릴 것처럼 서 있었지만, 그건 로키가 그의 목을 껴안고 입술을 내밀어 작은 키스를 해주기 전까지였다

“메리 끄리스마스, 또르.” 로키가 말했다.

토르는 거의 녹을 것만 같았다. 그는 두꺼운 팔로 동생을 감싸고는 꼭 안았다. “메리 크리스마스, 로키. 시도해 볼 수는 있었잖아, 맞지?”

오딘은 헛기침을 하며 자리에 앉았고, 프리가는 선물을 뜯을 때 매해 가족들 사이에서 전통적으로 그랬듯이 오렌지 주스와 시나몬 롤을 가져왔다.

모두의 예상과 다르게, 놀랍게도 곧장 화려한 포장지와 리본을 뛰어드는 것이 아니라, 로키는 무릎을 꿇고 소파 밑으로 기어가더니 세 개의 서툴게 싸여 테이프로 뒤덮인 작은 꾸러미를 가지고 나왔다.

로키가 둥근 모양의 꾸러미를 프리가의 무릎 위에 올려놓자, 그녀는 너무 놀라 겨우 말을 꺼내며 선물을 들어올렸다.

“로키… 이거 네가 직접 만든 거니?” 그녀가 물었다. 어린 아이는 땅을 바라보며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리곤 재빨리 오딘의 무릎에도 꾸러미 하나, 토르 위에도 납작한 꾸러미 하나를 올려놓았다. 셋은 모두 서로를 바라보았다,

로키가 각각의 선물을 포장한 다음 그걸 숨겼다?

프리가는 과연 어떤 종류의 학교에 아이들 보내야 할까 잠시 고민했다.

그녀가 최대한 찢어지지 않도록 조심스럽게, 가능하지는 않았지만, 테이프를 벗기자, 자신의 선물이 하나의 돌덩이임을 깨달았다. 한 손으로 잡을 수 있을 만큼 컸고, 곳곳에 금색이 묻어 있는, 초록색으로 칠해진 돌이었다.

자신이 살면서 본 것 중 제일로 예쁜 것이었다!

프리가는 그만 눈물을 터트리며 자신의 작은 아이를 꼭 껴안고는 그 소중한 얼굴 곳곳에 키스를 해주었다. “로키, 아주 마음에 들어! 이 엄마가 너무 자랑스럽구나! 내가 제일 좋아하는 색깔들인 걸 어떻게 알고!”

오딘이 선물을 풀어보자 점토로 만들어진 듯한 동물 형상이 들어있었다. 거미인가? 다리가 여덟개가 있는데. 아니, 잠깐! 이게… 말인가? 머리가 조금 찌그러졌지만, 몸이랑 꼬리는 말처럼 생겼는데. 그래도… 다리가 여덟 개인데…

오딘은 아이를 향해 환하게 웃어주었다. “아주 멋지구나, 아들아! 내 책상 위 영광의 자리에 올려두마!”

작은 로키는 뿌듯함에 가슴을 앞으로 내밀었다.

토르도 떨리는 손으로 조심스럽게 꾸러미를 열어보았다. 로키가 뭔 만들었길래 이렇게 납작하지?

그것은 접혀 있는 한 장의 종이였다. 토르가 종이를 펼쳐 똑바로 세우자, 자신…? 을 그린 그림을 발견할 수 있었다. 내가 맞나? 서툴게 그려진 그림 속 인물은 긴, 아주 긴, 라푼젤만큼이나 긴 노란 머리에 바이킹 헬멧을 쓰고 있었다. 아니면 소 뿔이거나. 그는 한 손에 망치를 들고 있었고 망치 끝에서 번개를 쏘고 있는 것 같았다. 토르는 그게 자신이 얼마 전에 로키를 위해 나무 위에 집을 지어줬기 때문이라고 생각하며 웃었다. 또 어깨너머로 새빨간 망토도 그려져 있었다. 그림 속 토르의 입은 포효하듯 크게 벌어져 있었다. 소리를 지르고 있는 걸 수도 있고.

그림에서 올려다보자, 토르는 로키가 자신을 빤히 쳐다보고 있음을 깨닫고 살짝 혼란스럽고도 놀란 표정을 커다란 웃음으로 바꾸었다.

“로키! 이거 너가 그린거야? 진짜 멋져! 나랑 똑같이 생겼다!”

아이가 그림 위에 단어들을 가리켰고, 토르는 딱 봐도 어른의 글씨로 쓰여진 한 문장을 보았다.

_자신의 영웅을 그려보세요._

토르는 순간적으로 번뜩 생각이 들었다. 저 그림은 로키가 어린이집에서 그린 것이고, 거기서 자신의 영웅을 그리라고 했을 것이다. 그리고 로키는… _자신을_ 그린 것이다.

토르의 눈은 눈물로 가득 찼고, 북받치는 감정에 목이 콱 막히는 것을 느끼며 로키를 자신의 품으로 끌어들여 힘껏 안아주었다. 아이는 제대로 자리 잡기 위해 잠시 꼼지락거리더니 토르의 목을 팔로 감싸고 똑같이 꼭 안아주었다.

프리가가 손을 뻗어 종이를 가져가 한번 그림을 보더니, 다시 울음을 터뜨렸다. 로키는 어쩜 저 나이 다른 아이들보다 재능이 저렇게 뛰어날 수가 있지?

그녀는 아들들 옆으로 자리를 옮기곤 양팔로 아이들을 감싸 토르의 포옹 위로 자신의 포옹을 더했다. 곧이어 오딘도 온가족을 껴안으러 왔고, 가족들은 함께 로키의 깜짝 트리스마스 선물에 대한 놀라움을 나누었다.

그 모든 것의 중심에는 작은 소년이 있었다. 가족들의 사랑 속에서 뿌듯해하는, 온 가족이 자신의 작은 손바닥 위에 있다는 사실을 아주 잘 아는 소년이.

 

**현재**

 

“Awww, 토르! 네 방을 치우면서 내가 뭘 발견했는지 보렴!”

토르와 로키 모두 바닥에서 트리 밑 자신들의 선물을 집어 들다가 말고 올려다보았다. 서른 살, 자신의 전성기에 있는 토르는 고등학교때보다 팔뚝이 2배는 늘었다. 18살인 로키는 이제야 팔다리만 길었던 시절을 벗어났고, 졸업한후 머리를 길어 조금 더 포근한 이미지가 있었다.

로키의 눈이 공포로 점점 커지는 동시에 토르는 기쁨으로 얼굴이 환히 밝아졌다.

“그거 어디서 찾으셨어요?” 서둘러 일어나 사진틀을 어머니한테서 받으며 토르가 물었다. 틀 속에는 로키가 어렸을 때, 시간이 흘러 조금 색이 바랬지만 여전히 소중한, 처음으로 토르를 그린 그림이 들어있었다.

“태워버려!” 로키가 바닥에 앉은 곳에서 얼굴을 가리며 소리쳤다.

“절대로!” 어머니와 형이 동시에 맞받아쳤다. 프리가는 사진틀을 막내로부터 가리더니 눈을 흘겼다.

“그걸 왜 가지고 있었던 거야? 그 _끔찍_ 한걸!” 로키가 툴툴거렸다.

“네가 만들어준 것 중 가장 마음에 들었던 거야!” 토르가 몇 년 만에 처음으로 그림을 살펴보며 토르가 웃었다.

“나도 내 돌을 가지고 있었어.” 프리가가 더했다. “너희 아버지도 그… 동물을 가지고 계시고.”

“외계생명체야!” 오딘의 목소리가 들려왔다.

“말이었어요!” 로키가 큰 소리로 대답했다. “전 세 살이었다고요!” 논쟁을 이어가고 있었지만 로키는 이미 다 진 전쟁을 커다란 미소로 이어가고 있었다. 많은 세월에도 불구하고 가족들이 자신이 준 선물을 간직하고 있다는 사실이 가슴을 따뜻하게 해주었다.

“왜 망치를 그렸어, 동생?” 그림을 관찰하며 토르가 물었다. “번개는 또 뭐고?”

로키의 볼이 빨개졌다. “그게 아마도... 형이 집 짓는 걸 보면서… 형의 초능력이 폭풍을 부르는 거였으면 좋겠다고 생각한 것 같아.”

토르의 미소가 얼굴을 만으로 가를 것만 같았다. “그거 멋지다!”

“닥쳐,” 로키가 다시 얼굴을 숨기며 중얼거렸다. 너무 부끄러웠다.

“에이, 로키, 나 이거 엄청 좋아해! 항상 그래왔고! 이게 내가 제일 좋아하는 선물이야.”

로키가 손가락 사이로 내다보았다. “어 정말? 그럼 올해 선물이랑은 비교도 안 되겠네?”

토르가 잠시 생각하더니 바닥에 앉고는 손을 내밀었다. “내놔.”

흥, 하고 코웃음치며 로키는 트리 밑에서 납작한 소포를 갖다 주었다. 토르는 적극적으로, 그래도 조심스럽게, 포장지를 뜯었다.

미래적인 옷에 새빨간 망토를 단 근육질 남자가, 쭉 뻗은 손에 망치를 들고 날아가는 그림이 그려져 있는 페이지를 보고 토르는 잠시 혼란스러웠다. 그림 위에 흩날리듯 적힌 글자들을 읽고 나서야 토르는 그것이 무엇인지 비로소 깨달았다.

“로키!”

“뭔데, 뭐야?” 프리가가 토르의 어깨 너머로 들여다보며 요구했다. “이게 뭔데?”

“이건… 이건 만화책 표지에요!” 토르가 놀라움이 섞인 말투로 말했다. “그리고 이게… 나에 관한거야?”

로키는 얼굴을 베게에 묻었다. “형 _에_ 관한 건 아니고. 그냥… 형을 _바탕으로_ 한 거. 오늘 말해주려고 조금 기다렸는데… 사실 제가 만화 제작사에서 인턴십을 얻어서, 그래서 제가 그 아이디어를 상사한테 말해드리니까 너무 마음에 드신다고 저보고-“

오딘의 발이 쿵쿵거리며 방으로 들어왔고, 토르 손에 쥐어진 표지를 보려고 몸을 숙이더니, 환한 미소로 막내를 향해 돌아섰다.

“열 여덟살에 벌써 인턴십을 얻어서 표지를 만들어낸다? 로키, 내가 이보다 _더_ 자랑스러울 수가 없구나!”

그들은 모두 삽화를 두고 칭찬했고, 토르는 심지어 표지의 히어로를 따라 포즈를 지어보았지만, 안타깝게도 펄럭거리는 망토와 바이킹 헬멧이 없었다. 로키는 바닥에서 미친 듯이 깔깔거리고, 부모님에게 자신의 직장과 미술 교실에 대해 말해주며, 자신에게 많은 이상한 상황에도 자신을 지원해주고 사랑해주는 가족이 있다는 행복한 사실에 넘쳐흐르는 기쁨을 느꼈다.

모든 크리스마스에는 행복한 추억이 있었다.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 혹시 원작 읽어보신 분들은 오역이 있다고 생각하시면 알려주세요!


End file.
